Breaking Up
by SquirrelD
Summary: Just a silly little One Shot about the first break up between Morgan and Hunter. If you want more, leave me comments, and I'll make it more than just a One Shot. I have ideas, I just want to know someone's interested. So review if you want more.


Well, I think I need a disclaimer for this thing, so, yeah. I'm not Cate Tiernan, and I don't own any of these characters, I'm just having a little fun with them. That's all.

* * *

As I woke up I looked out my window and saw the light of early morning. Usually being up that early inspired me, but that morning it only reminded me of the events of the day before. It just symbolized another day gone by without me and my muirn breatha dan together, and it was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life. Worse than being beat up and almost burnt to death by Cal, or almost having my powers stripped by Amyranth. What happened in New York seemed like ages from that moment. I had just started to process it when I had to deal with the pain of breaking it off with Hunter. I loved Hunter more that morning than at any other time of my life. And it was because I knew I didn't deserve him. I was evil—tainted. I could risk ruining something as beautiful and pure as Hunter, who was so untouched by all the evil he had to deal with. I was afraid that I would be the straw on the camel's back, and I knew that if he had to choose between evil—me— and death, he would for sure choose death. Just because I loved Hunter like none other didn't mean that I would sacrifice him to make myself happy. 

It was then that I heard the phone in the hall ringing. _Hunter_. Without even thinking I jumped out of bed. _Shit_. I couldn't talk to him. Not now. But at the same time, I knew he wouldn't hang up, and someone else would answer, and then I'd have to talk to him anyway. I rushed out into the hallway, and grabbed the extension. "We need to talk," said Hunter with his usual lack of greeting. "Hunter, I can't do this. I'm no good for you, just let it go." The conversation was breaking my heart all over again. "Morgan, I don't care if you're no good for me, we belong together. We're muirn breatha dans, we are meant to be together." I heard Hunter's voice clear as day in my head. _I love you. _I needed to get off the phone before I started bawling. "Goodbye Hunter." I gently put the phone back in it's cradle, crawled into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a bit later, and the pain of a couple hours ago—goddess, had it only been a couple of hours—hit me full force, and it was all I could do not to start sobbing again. I got up and headed downstairs to wake up with a diet Coke and a pop tart. As I went to open the box, the thought of actually eating anything made me have to try hard to keep what little food there was in my stomach down. "Honey, can you go out and salt the sidewalk?" Said my mother. She was mistaking my broken heart for my normal morning grouchiness. "Sure, just let me get dressed first."

Five minutes later I walked out the front door, and sensed Hunter turning down my street. Apparently he was driving fast enough to kill a small child, because I didn't have time to turn back and go into my house before he was closing his car door and walking toward me. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a kiss that made my knees buckle. I knew it was right, I could feel it, and I opened my mouth to let in his tongue, but after a moment I remembered why we broke up in the first place. I broke apart from him and said, "Hunter, I can't do this. I don't want, and can't have,. you getting hurt on my account. I don't know what's meant for me, but with my father being who he is, I just can't be with someone as pure as you. I don't want to hurt you." I was trying hard not to cry. "But what if I want you to hurt me." His voice was husky, and it wasn't a question, so I didn't have to worry about forming a coherent answer. I chanced a glance into his beautiful emerald eyes, and saw the mix of pain and hope in them. I just wanted to hold him, but that would defeat the purpose of me even trying to stay away from him. So I just said, "Hunter, I can't be with you. I don't love you anymore." It was clear that he knew I was lying, but he kept his mouth shut, and I slouched into my house and up the stairs into my room, and pulled out the stuff for a circle. I needed to meditate. _Damn, I forgot to salt the sidewalk._


End file.
